I'll Be Waiting
by charley07
Summary: Caroline and Klaus reconnect when he shows up for Liz's funeral. He tells her now is the time to see the world, so she does. But she told him once that she wouldn't see Paris, Rome, or Tokyo without him, and he said he'd wait. And when that time comes, she offers to wait back. But just how long is too long?


**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

Caroline felt his presence before she saw him. It had become like a weird sixth sense—one she most certainly did not want, t_hankyouverymuch_—to know when he was around and here he was, today of all days, breaking his promise.

Stefan, who must've seen him, tightened his grip of her hand and continued rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Caroline?"

She broke out of her reverie to see Damon looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"It's your turn to speak, Blondie," he explained.

"Right," she breathed, taking a deep breath as she stepped away from Stefan and stood in front of the small group who'd come for her mother's funeral.

And then, there he was. Klaus. Standing at the end of the cemetery, watching from beside a tree, dressed in an all black suit that fit him like a glove. Caroline wasn't sure if she was furious he'd broken his promise of never returning to Mystic Falls, or if she was pleased he'd come to show his support. Because that meant he still cared about her, that he still put her above others and whatever he had going on in New Orleans, including his rumored child, even if only for the day.

Stefan cleared his throat then and she glanced back at him, nodding at his encouraging smile.

"Um, thank you all for being here today," she began softly. "My mother and I didn't always see eye-to-eye." She paused while the crowd laughed politely, as that was the understatement of the century, especially amongst people who knew how Liz felt about vampires. "But I loved her more than anything, and I know that she loved me the same way. We went through a period where we struggled to communicate, but I always knew that if I needed her, my mom would be there." Tears filled her eyes. "But she won't be anymore, and I'm not sure I'm ready to accept that. I know that death is a part of life and people mourn the loss of parents every day—more so in this town than probably any other—but it doesn't make this easier." She paused again to wipe her eyes and smile sadly. "I know what the sheriff would say if she could see me now. '_Buck up, Caroline. Death happens. You mourn and you move on.' _And Liz Forbes probably would've said that, as well. But my mom? My mom would've wrapped her arms around me and told me that it was okay to be sad and to grieve, because I lost the most important person in my life and I won't get her back. So yes, I'm sad that my mom is gone. I'm sad I won't wake up tomorrow to ask about dinner plans before she rushes to the station. I'm sad that we won't be able to argue anymore about who Emma's true love is on _Once Upon a Time_, which is clearly Hook, not Neal." She chuckled. "But I'm also going to be happy. I'm going to be happy that the cancer that was putting her through so much pain is gone. I'm going to be happy that I get to wake up tomorrow and know she's watching me somehow, still judging every decision I make. And I'm going to be happy that she lived, because she _did_ live, and she did a damn good job of it." She sniffled once more and stepped back into her place at the front of the group beside Stefan.

When she turned to peek and see if Klaus was still there, she caught his eye and held his gaze for a long moment before Alaric wrapped up the service and invited everyone back to the Forbes' home at Caroline's request.

"Go on," Caroline urged Stefan. "Be there to greet people with Elena. I'm going to stay for a minute."

Stefan, who knew Klaus was lurking, frowned. "Are you sure? Elena said she was more than happy to set things up herself."

"I'd like to do this alone," she admitted, meaning watch the coffin be lowered into the ground. "I'll be okay, really."

"If you're sure," he reluctantly agreed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you back at your house."

Once he was gone, Caroline turned back to the casket and slowly counted to five before speaking again. "You broke your promise."

"I'll leave if you want me to," he answered in his low British lilt.

She sighed. "You're already here, and I don't have the energy to send you away so cruelly."

Klaus stepped forward to stand beside her. "I'm sorry for your loss, Caroline. Your mother was a fine woman and a brave sheriff. Mystic Falls will miss her greatly, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, well, I can't say I'm terribly concerned for Mystic Falls right now," she snapped, the anger she'd spent all day keeping down starting to rise. "That's what everyone keeps saying, _'Oh, we've lost such a great public servant. How will we ever cope?' _What about me, huh? What about her daughter, who has now lost both parents in the span of eighteen months? And yes, I know Elena lost both of her parents, but at least they went at the same time so she only had to grieve once. And yes, I know that makes me sound like a terrible person, but it doesn't make it any less true. Bonnie's dad died, too, but she barely knew him. Abby is still out there somewhere, being selfish, as always, so Bonnie isn't parent-less." She sat down in the wet grass and waited until he sat beside her to continue. "Matt's mom sucks, but she's alive. He doesn't know or care about his dad, so he doesn't matter. Stefan and Damon have been alive too long to really remember their parents. And of course, Tyler's dad died in the fire and you killed Carol, so I guess he knows what it's like to have lost both parents separately and in a shorter time span than me. My friends are trying to be there and understand, they really are, but they don't get it."

"Stefan especially, I noticed," Klaus spoke up, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, God, seriously?! You ran off to New Orleans, had a baby with the she-devil, and you think you get to come in and be jealous of Stefan? Get over yourself, Klaus."

"It was simply an observation, love," he assured her.

"It was not," she denied. "You honestly believe all that crap you fed me about being my last love, don't you? That I'll wake up one day and realize the _'small town boy, small town life' _aren't enough and come to you?"

He looked at her. "Are you saying you don't?"

"Yes!" Caroline cried. "I'm saying it now and I've said it all along. I admitted how I felt when we thought Katherine was dying, and it was great, but that was it. It's all over now, Klaus. My mother just died and you're here to play alpha male about Stefan holding my hand? Go back to New Orleans and your little family with the wereslut."

Klaus smirked. "Who's jealous now?"

"I'm not jealous," Caroline scoffed. "I just think that even you can do better than her and no child deserves that for a mother, especially on top of having you for a father."

Klaus knew she was angry and that her anger was not really about him, but he let her use him as her punching bag because it meant she was comfortable enough in front of him to do so. He also wondered if she'd done this in front of Stefan, but if her pent-up frustrations were any indication, she hadn't.

"Hayley is my family now only due to the fact that she is Hope's mother," he explained carefully.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at mention of the baby's name. "You actually named your daughter Hope? Seriously? That's terrible. That's what a bad show-runner would do on a cheesy teen soap. It's so cliché, Klaus. You've lived a thousand years and have probably heard more beautiful names than I can even imagine and you go with Hope? What has New Orleans done to you? To be honest, I'm shocked you let Hayley live."

"Family above all," he recited. "I let her live because she is important to Elijah."

Caroline actually laughed at this, forgetting momentarily where she was. "Your brother, the same brother who loved Katherine Pierce for five hundred years, has a thing for Hayley Marshall now? Katherine would be insulted, as she should be. She might've been ruthless and evil and perhaps the spawn of Satan himself—though I suppose Hope could say the same on that part—but she was a badass who got things done and took no prisoners. Hayley is a coward who lies about her motives for everything. Katherine never lied about who she was or what she wanted. Jesus, remind me to never go to New Orleans for fear of my entire personality changing."

Klaus studied her for a long moment while she turned her attention back to the now-lowered coffin. "How are you doing, Caroline? You seemed put-together during the service, but not so much anymore."

"I don't want to be a burden to my friends," she explained softly. "They've done a lot over the last several weeks with helping to take care of my mom, but I don't want to put them out anymore. They have lives to live, too. I'm trying to keep it together."

"For them?" Klaus asked. "Caroline, for as long as I've known you, you've gone more than out of your way for every one of them on multiple occasions. You're a far better person on your own than the rest of them combined, so you deserve to lose it a little and let them help you. And if they can't or won't, they aren't worthy of you. I already don't think they are, but you do, so I'll concede on this one issue. Let them see you angry and sad, love. You had no problem showing me and as you've said, you don't even like me."

"It's not that I don't like you," she began quietly. "It's more about not liking what you represent."

"And what's that?" he wanted to know.

"The parts of me that are restless," Caroline answered. "The parts that do want to leave and see Paris and Rome and Tokyo. And I know I could go. I know Stefan would go with me, or Elena or even Enzo. But they aren't exactly the people I want to see those cities with." She locked eyes with him once more. "So I push you away and shove all thoughts of you to a tiny corner of my mind, never to be considered. Until you show up out of the blue, of course. My life is here, in Mystic Falls."

"Why?" he interrupted. "Because it's where you've grown up? I don't mean to sound insensitive, given where we're sitting, but your family is gone now, Caroline. And other than the quarterback and Bennett witch, your friends aren't going anywhere, so long as they stay out of harm's way. This is the perfect time for you to get away, so go. Take Stefan or the doppelgänger or whoever Enzo is—though I'd like to meet him first, make sure he's capable and worthy—and see the world. It's still there, just waiting for you. Start with London. It's a cultural center and they still speak your language. Then go to Greece and China and South Africa."

Caroline smiled softly. "And what about Paris and Rome and Tokyo?"

He stood up and offered his hand to help her up, as well. "When you're ready, I'll be there."

Klaus stepped back to give her time to say a final, tearful goodbye to Liz before he escorted back to her house in a chauffeured SUV.

"You can come in, if you want," she offered, knowing he'd never accept, when they arrived.

"I appreciate the offer, but no," he shook his head. "You need to be with your friends right now and we both know I'll only make things worse. So go, grieve, and share stories of the great Liz Forbes. And one day, when you're finally tired of this place, I'll be waiting."

Caroline said nothing as she climbed out of the car. She started up the steps of her house before turning back. "Why?"

"Why what?" Klaus asked through the window.

"Why do you wait for me?" she wanted to know.

"It's simple," he smiled. "I've fallen quite in love with you, Caroline."

And before she could respond, he rolled up the window and was driven away.

Caroline stood at the bottom of her porch for what felt like an eternity, letting his words sink in. She'd told him once that she knew he was in love with her, but hearing him actually say it was different. She didn't know how she felt about it, but she didn't have time to dwell.

"Care?"

She spun and looked up to see Stefan waiting at the door for her. "Hey."

"Did you walk home?" he asked. "I would've come back for you, or waited."

"No," she shook her head. "I got a ride."

Stefan knew she meant Klaus. "Oh. How was that?"

"It was fine," she shrugged, not wanting to tell him anything else. She walked up to take his hand. "Let's go in."

He nodded and let her lead him back inside, but not before looking off in the direction Klaus' car had gone, wondering if he was losing Caroline before he ever really even had her.

One year later, Klaus was sitting in his study when a knock sounded at the door and it pushed open to reveal Stefan.

"Stefan," Klaus greeted him. "What, may I ask, brings you to my city?"

Stefan rolled his eyes at Klaus' possessiveness and tossed an envelope onto the desk. "She asked me to give this to you if I ever saw you again."

Klaus grinned, knowing the ripper meant Caroline, which also meant he was not with her. "Where is she?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Stefan admitted. "About a month after Liz died, we went to London and then I woke up one morning and she was gone. Elena called and said she'd met up with Caroline in Ibiza three weeks later, but Elena has been home in Mystic Falls for six months now and still no Caroline. Even Enzo hasn't heard from her and I was certain he'd be the one she would call." He looked to the envelope. "And then, last week, this showed up at the boarding house. She knows all of us too well, so it's spelled and can't be opened by anyone but you." He turned to walk out of the room but stopped at the door. "I could've had her, you know. Long before she was a vampire and before you were ever even on our radar, I could've had Caroline Forbes, but I chose Elena, and Caroline deserves to be someone's first choice, even if it is yours." He sighed. "That's one of my greatest regrets now—choosing Elena—and somehow, someway, it led her to wanting you. You're a bad guy, Klaus, but so help me, if you break her, you're going to wish I only staked you with white oak."

Klaus was silent for a long moment before he spoke. "Break Caroline Forbes? That's something even I can't do, Stefan."

As soon as Stefan was gone, Klaus picked up the envelope and opened it to pull out a letter with perfect penmanship.

_"Dear Klaus,_

_If you're reading this, it means I owe that witch in Portugal more money because her spell worked. If this is Damon, I've never liked you and I think Elena is nuts. And Stefan, I'm sorry. But hopefully this is Klaus and I can this all out without ever having to say it in person. _

_You changed me. For good or bad, I'm not sure yet, but you did. It took me a while, but I finally stopped feeling so tied down to Mystic Falls. It was my mom that kept me there, which I'm sure you knew, and once she was gone, my restlessness kicked in. So Stefan and I went to London, which he probably mentioned upon delivery, along with a threat, I'm sure. And it was in London that I realized that I will always love Stefan, but I'm not in love with him. He's my best friend, far better than Elena ever was, but that's it. I know how he feels about me, and I couldn't string him along, so I left one morning, went to Spain, and called Elena two weeks later. _

_I've had a blast. Elena stayed with me for four months, traveling the globe, seeing places practically undiscovered, but I knew she missed Damon and Jeremy and Alaric, so after spending some time in Seattle, I put her on a plane to Virginia, and I went to Germany. Traveling alone has been good for me. I've learned a lot about who I am and what I'm capable of, which is a lot, _thankyouverymuch_. I've even, if you can believe it, started drinking from the vein. And I haven't killed anyone to do it. _

_You once told me that I preferred my vampiric self to my human self and you were right. You didn't even know me as a human, but you had me pegged so easily. I'm stronger now, sure, but also more confident and self-aware. This life isn't for everyone, but it is for me. I still want to keep some of my humanity because it's what makes me Caroline, but I understand now that time is going to change me some. It makes me wonder more about what you were like a thousand years ago, before life and time got the better of you. Maybe you'll tell me sometime. _

_Anyways, I'm staying in this villa in Ciampino, which is pretty close to Rome, and I'd really like to see it. I've heard it's beautiful this time of year. Thing is, I also once said I'd like to see it with you, so if you're still in, I'm ready._

_I'm sure you can find me once you get here. I'll be waiting._

_XO, _

_Caroline."_

Suddenly, Stefan's words rang in his ears. _"And then, last week, this showed up at the boarding house."_ Klaus understood the mail well enough to know that if her letter came from Italy to Virginia, that took a great deal of time, and then it took another week for Stefan to deliver it, which meant the chances of her still being in Ciampino were slim, but he had to try.

Like a madman, Klaus rushed around his house to prepare for his trip. Once he had everything packed, he stopped at the door to Hope's bedroom and went inside. She was napping soundly in her crib, so he reached over and ran a hand carefully through her blonde curls.

"Going somewhere?" Hayley spoke up as she emerged from the en suite bathroom.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone or even where I'll be yet, but I'll send word to Elijah when I do."

"Did I hear Stefan Salvatore?" she wondered, settling into the rocking chair near the window.

"You did," Klaus confirmed, leaning down to press a kiss to his daughter's head. "He was just delivering something."

"Something that's making you jet off," Hayley filled in. "Might this be Caroline-related?"

"Watch your tongue," he warned. "You live because my brother has some infatuation with you and because you are the mother of my child. Don't mistake any of that for any sort of kinship between the two of us."

"Got it," she rolled her eyes. "Well, run along. I'll take care of Hope in your absence."

Unwilling to let her taunting get to him, Klaus excused himself and made his way down to the front door. When he pulled it back, he found Caroline on the other side, a leather duffel bag at her feet.

"Caroline," he breathed. "I only just got your letter. I was on my way."

"I sent that letter home a month ago, Klaus," she scoffed. "Elena said it arrived weeks ago."

He frowned. "Stefan delivered it today. I have a feeling he's not too thrilled with you sending me letters and not him."

"Oh," she whispered shamefully. "That makes sense. Well, I got tired of waiting, but I'd really like to see Rome, so I thought that if you weren't going to come to me, I'd come to you first."

"I was coming," he assured her, holding up his own bag. "The jet is waiting at the airfield. We can be up in the air in thirty minutes."

Caroline looked up at his house. "I know I once told you I'd never come here for fear of how drastically it would change me, but I am here now, and I don't particularly want to get on a plane right away, so maybe a short tour of New Orleans would be all right."

"Whatever you'd like," he smiled, inviting her inside. "I'm glad you're here."

Caroline stepped forward and stopped once she was directly beside him, their noses almost touching. "It's a bit early to tell for sure, but I think I am, too."

Before she could go any further inside, Klaus pulled her to him and kissed her. And Caroline let him.

_Fin._

* * *

**Admittedly, I don't watch _TVD _anymore. I got behind and never caught up. I'd like to, at some point, because I got far enough in that I need to know how it will end, but I'm in no hurry. With that said, I know very little of what's happening, other than that Liz died (lame) and they're trying to make Caroline and Stefan happen (way lame). So, I wrote this. I don't know what it is, other than that I wrote it very quickly and it might not be totally canon. If it's not, don't be too upset. I said I don't watch anymore. I also don't watch _The Originals_ because I like to remember Klaus as a badass and I don't think he is on that show anymore. I have new chapters of _In Another Life _and _Lock and Key _underway, so hopefully you'll see those up in the near future. As always, let me know what you think. This is my first _TVD _oneshot, but I'd be willing to write more, I think.**


End file.
